Tired of Sick Days?
by MasterClass60
Summary: When Lillie gets sick, Ash and Pikachu decide to help Lillie out. They do say that nothing helps you feel better than with a little TLC. Aureliashipping is here.


I'm back and with a brand new one shot. Nothing like an Aureliashipping story to keep you warm while it's snowing. Yep, where I am, it's snowing. So, as we authors say, time to get this story rolling.

It was the end of another school day in Alola. Lillie decided to drop off Ash at Professor Kukui's place on her way to the mansion. While on the drive there, Ash and Lillie struck a conversation while Pikachu and Snowy were asleep. Now throughout the day, Lillie hasn't been feeling well, but she's been able to make do. Once they arrived, Ash and Pikachu got out of the car and waved bye before the car drove off. When she made it to the mansion, after greeting Hobbs and giving him her bag and hat, she walked in, hoping to lay down and try to shake off her uneasy feeling. The next morning, Ash arrived at the mansion, wanting to walk to school with Lillie. Hobbs opened the door, telling him that she still hasn't woke up yet. When he was offered to come inside, Ash went upstairs, wanting to see if Lillie was alright. He slowly opened the door to her bedroom as he and Hobbs quietly walks in. Lillie groans as Hobbs says quietly," Ms Lillie, it's time to wake up and prepare for Pokemon School." But when Lillie sat up and gave an exhausted groan, Ash and Hobbs could easily tell that something wasn't right. Both were surprised as Lillie weakly opened her eyes to see them. When she tried to say something, she ended up coughing pretty hard. It was plain to see that Lillie was sick, really sick.

Ash looked on with worry as Hobbs calls for the maids to bring medicine, ice packs and a bucket ( for just in case ). While waiting for the items to come, Lillie attempted to try and stand up, wanting to fix up her appearance at least, even if she was to stay in bed. Shaky and unsteady, she could only stagger to her feet before Ash rushes in to catch her and usher her back into bed. Soon, everything was delivered as Hobbs poured out the medicine. He gives it to Lillie so she can take it, but Lillie was a little resistant about it. She has never been a fan of taking medicine, especially if it was bitter. Ash asks if he could try and give it to her, with Hobbs soon letting him, warning him to be careful, not wanting him to get sick. When Ash tried at first, Lillie still remained persistent on not taking it. When Ash remarked that it would help her feel better, with Pikachu chirping in agreement, Lillie soon gave in and took the medicine. She soon layed back into bed, groaning in exhaustion and sickness. Hobbs admired his courage and kindness to Lillie as he watched him care for Lillie as he would usually everyday.

When Hobbs went to see if the ice packs were ready, Ash stayed and kept an eye on Lillie. While he watched her, Lillie laid and sighed in boredom. She has never liked getting sick. It was boring and since she was stuck in bed all day, there was nothing much to do. Luckily, Ash could tell how she felt because he pulled up a chair and started telling Lillie stories about his past travels. They were very entertaining to hear as Lillie listened in with an occasional coughing fit or a sneeze fest every now and then. Hobbs soon comes in with an ice pack cold and ready. As it was placed on her forehead, Lillie sighed in content as it was the first thing that felt good all day while stuck in bed sick. He then goes to help the chefs prep something for Lillie to at least attempt to eat. Ash says that he'll help as he follows Hobbs to the kitchen, leaving Pikachu with Lillie.

While in bed, Lillie looked over at her vanity, it gave her an idea on how she can fix her appearance while remaining in bed. She asks Pikachu to go to her vanity and pick up her hairbrush. Pikachu tilts his head as he walks over to the vanity. Looking around the top table, he finds her pink hairbrush and picks it up, walking back to Lillie with it. As Lillie sits up again, placing her melted ice pack on her nightstand, she ends up in another nasty coughing fit. Pikachu's ears droop down as he watches with worry. Still holding the hairbrush in its tiny paws, Pikachu gets an idea. As Lillie is soon able to clear her throat, Pikachu tries to motion his idea to her. Seeing by the confused expression on her face, Pikachu knew that he was going to have to show his idea. He jumped onto her shoulder, still holding the hairbrush now in one of its paws, he used his free paw to hold a bit of Lillie's hair and moved the brush along it. Understanding what Pikachu was trying to do, she sighs in content as Pikachu kept it up for another few minutes. Soon, he finished as he went back to the vanity and placed the brush back before going back to his spot. Lillie smiled and wanted to pet Pikachu, but stopped, not wanting to get Pikachu sick.

Hobbs and Ash soon come up with a bowl of hot chicken soup. As Ash gives it to Lillie, who was anticipating to try it, her stomastomach rumbles, making her feel a bit uneasy. Ash decided to spoon feed her, thinking it might help. He sits right next to her, bowl of soup in hand, steadily spoon feeds Lillie the soup. Lillie could only blush as this kept up until the bowl was empty. Lillie then smiles and lays back in bed, falling asleep with a light and really soft snore. As Hobbs watches her rest up, he then looks and sees Ash has sat in the chair and fallen asleep with Pikachu asleep on his lap. He could only smile as he sees them look so cute together.

That was so beautiful. Till the next time we meet.


End file.
